1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system that allows detail settings about bookbinding processes, such as a separation process, a saddle stitching process, and a cutting process, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a simple bookbinding process, a saddle stitch bookbinding method, which binds a book by stapling the center of a sheet bundle and folding it in half, is commonly used. This method is used for binding a magazine etc. The maximum number of sheets that can be bound by saddle stitching is defined by ability of a post-processing device. In order to bind a book that consists of sheets of which the number exceeds the ability of the post-processing device, it is necessary to separate the sheets into sections each of which does not exceed the maximum sheet number of the post-processing device, to bind each of the sections, and to further gather all the sections. This is called separation bookbinding.
Moreover, there is a method for adjusting an image forming position beforehand to prevent an image deviation for every page that occurs due to thickness of a sheet after a bookbinding process, and for trimming each section (separated sheet bundle) with a fixed cutting width to true up an edge of a printed matter (a bookbound matter) made with the bookbinding process (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-1119 (JP 2007-1119A)).
On the other hand, there are many two-folded printed matters (fliers) distributed without stitching sheets. The maximum number of sheets that can be folded at once without stitching is defined by ability of the post-processing device. Accordingly, there is a known method of automatically dividing sheets into bundles each of which contains sheets no more than the sheet number specified by an operator or the maximum number of sheets that can be folded by a post-processing device (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-168134 (JP 2010-168134A)). Moreover, a post-processing device that is capable of cutting sheets collectively even in no stitching state is appearing in recent years.
However, the method of JP 2007-1119A designed for the saddle stitch bookbinding cannot adjust an image forming position to prevent an image deviation for every page to a divided sheet bundle without stitching, and cannot form a printed matter by cutting such a sheet bundle after a bookbinding process. That is, since stitched sheet bundles (sections) are stacked as-is with a stacking process in a case of saddle stitch bookbinding, the edges of sheets are trued up by trimming every bundle with a fixed cutting width. On the other hand, since a two-folded flier that is distributed without the saddle stitching is formed so that an operator inserts an inside bundle into an outside bundle that are processed divisionally (an insertion process), there is a problem that the edge positions of the respective bundles are deviated when the bundles are trimmed with the fixed cutting width.